


Another Truck Bites the Dust

by Originalpuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's not great at talking about her feelings, but she can certainly get angry about her truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Truck Bites the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for QueerSpnWeek, Day Two, Prompt "Favourite queer ship." Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://zombieannamilton.tumblr.com/post/97711512558/queerspnweek-day-2-favourite-queer-ship#disqus_thread).

Jo kicked the side of her truck, which was now horribly dented, thanks to Anna tossing one of the werewolves from the pack they were hunting into it. At the time she hadn’t really bothered being upset, but now, well…this was their only way home, and like hell did Jo want to just sit around with the dead bodies when the neighbors finally called the cops about the weird noises that they’d heard.

“Really?” Jo snapped. “You just _had_ to destroy our ride?”

“It’s fine,” Anna said. She blinked at it, and then at Jo. She walked up to it and Jo watched as she used her angel mojo, or whatever the fuck it was, and the truck was back to normal. “See? Problem solved.”

“That’s not the point!” Jo hopped into the driver’s side and slammed the old, rusty door as hard as she could without worrying about it busting. She made a point of fiddling with her tapes when Anna silently slid into the other side.

“Then what is?” Anna’s voice was quiet, in a way that Jo recognized as serious concern.

She slammed a tape in, turned the volume up, and started driving. She got all of a block away before she pulled back over and slammed the car into park. She turned and glared at Anna in the dark. Anna seemed to be sincere, and so Jo finally sighed and looked away. “You.”

“What?”

“What if something happened to you?” Jo’s anger came back at the thought. “What if you got knocked out, or- I don’t know, whatever sort of stuff can knock you out? If the truck was still busted, how would I get you someplace safe?”

“You’re worried about me?” Anna’s voice was soft. Jo nods her head, feeling only slightly stupid. “I worry about you, too. I always do.” Anna dipped her head slightly, and then looked back up. “But thank you. Most people don’t. Worry about me, that is. Not anymore, at least. Not after what happened with Mary Winchester, even if I did change my mind.”

“Of course I care. I _love_ you, okay?” Jo grinned slightly, her anger almost completely gone. “How about I promise not to do anything too stupid for at least one more night, if you promise not to destroy our getaway ride for at least one more hunt, okay?”

Anna leaned in close, and kissed Jo softly on the lips. “Deal.”


End file.
